


The Room That Had Red Etched Into the Walls

by orphan_account



Series: Do You Like The Red Room? [5]
Category: Undertale
Genre: :), Blood, Bone Breaking, Other, Papyrus gets tortured, Thanks to cryingkitten, Torture, also the people other than papyrus are only just online aliases, chatroom, deep web, dust - Freeform, nail into bone, read more to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "In my way."





	

_”We will take more safety precautions before torturing the monstrosities.”  
— Creator _

A nail, the metal spike digging into his knee, the flat head of the nail stopping the nail from getting hammered further into the bone. Blood seeps from the wound, trickling onto the ground. The bone breaks further with a sick crack. 

The tears couldn’t be helped, though every time he even let out a quiet sob or whimper, there’d be a hammer to his face, broken shards of his own skull digging into himself once that had happened. 

He never tried to struggle free, and now just for barely making a sound, he was getting hurt for it! Papyrus stayed there, struggling against the urge to thrash around, to scream and cry. Hadn’t his brother come here a while ago? Where was he?

Papyrus tried to shift his focus onto something else, to try to stay calm. To try to think that this was jus— Pain shot up his other knee, blood leaking onto his leg and to the floor. He couldn’t help it, he screamed, trying to struggle free. 

The action just made everything more painful, a hammer flung at his head and missing, the hammer’s head banging against his arm and easily both cracking and shattering the bone, blood gushing out of the wound, arm becoming detached and dropped onto the ground, hollow bones making a clank sound as they collided with the ground. 

Blood was running down what was left of his arm, his legs and his face. What did he do to deserve this? He already felt the tears that were flowing down his face. Papyrus forced his own sobs down his throat, quietly hiccuping and hoping that he wouldn’t get hit again. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly decided against it. 

Still, at that, one of the humans had thrusted a hammer at his face, a wave of pain washing through his bones. 

That was the final hit. He was done for. 

——

_”How many skeletons do you even find in a day?”  
— PLAYER 2_

The chatroom was filled up, nearly being spammed with so many messages. The red room has clearly gained popularity, some people being freaked out once they joined, others being like the rest—it wasn’t their first rodeo. 

There were many ‘visitors’, some being silent in the chat and just watching, other visitors being known for talking a lot. 

_”dude does that mean ‘you want another skeleton inside of you’ flirt thing can be actually done”  
—’Visitor 25_

_”i think i’ve seen that skeleton somewhere.” — Sparky_

Were just simple messages that rung throughout the chat, even after the skeleton had faded to dust on camera. Like they hadn’t noticed that he just died. 

——

_”I believe we’re going to end the stream here.”  
— Creator_

_“so now just going up to someoyne and being all ‘go start a red room’ as one of those more recent and less understandable jokes then creator just made a red room and went all ‘hah’ in their faces i bet”  
— Visitor 37_

_“waitwait before you guys go”  
— Ponko_

_“**someone” — Peachy_

_“[IMG_039282_hello_889666.jpg]”  
— Visitor 4_

The image displayed a gun being pointed towards a few people who were near a camera. Half the image was blocked by a blurry square, like the person who took the photo was in hiding by a door. A bit of the chair was visible, dust and blood covered all over it.  
The floor had both dust and blood on it, some people doing things with electronics, a red light on the camera was on, making a glare in the photo.  
There were only four people in the room, three working with the cameras, the fourth one being the one taking the photo, holding the gun. 

The chat’s chattering had gone much slower when people saw the photo, the people visible in the camera’s stream had frozen up, eyes turning to the nearly unseen corner in the background. 

_**”The chat has been closed.”** _

A gunshot rang into the speakers, audio caught by the camera’s built in microphone. 

More gunshots, some of the users leaving the chat, the current visitor count dropping. There was clear fear placed in the torturer’s faces. It wasn’t fake. It couldn’t be. Nobody could fake fear like that. 

The shadow moved from the nearly invisible gap in the wall, face not caught in the camera’s sight, unreadable if it was a human or a monster. 

Although, the chat was brung up, possibly by the murderer themselves. 

Then, the camera’s feed went dead, leaving the chat to talk and spam. 

——

_”The assumed group that was responsible for the monster kidnappings was found. The members of the group have been found dead.”_

_“Camera footage found of the murder cannot be used since it does not show the face of the murderer, but it does show clips of monsters being tortured.”_

As they watched the TV, they scribbled out three names. 

~~’Renée Archer’ “Creator”~~

~~‘Allan Zimmerman’ “Torturer”~~

~~‘Minnick Monroe’ “Torturer”~~

They paused before glancing at another screen before them. 

With that, they quickly scribbled down more names in the list.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin?
> 
>  
> 
> **[PLEASEREAD_RED4.TXT FILE CORRUPTED]**


End file.
